Capture my Broken Heart
by natalieNhearts
Summary: Bella goes to the Volturi after Edward leaves her a second time, She becomes the vampire Volturi princess, when Alec captures her broken heart will he break it further or fix it? And what happens when Edward wants her back? REVIEW! TforLemons
1. Chapter 1 Broken

_When your broken in a million _

_little pieces and your trying_

_but you cant hold on anymore_

_every tear falls down for a reason_

_dont you stop believing _

_in yourself Little girl dont be so blue_

_I know what your going through_

_dont let it beat you up_

Chapter 1

I jumped up when Charlie slammed his fists down on the table and glared at me. He didnt say anything to me, just glared at me and shoved his bowl of food in the fridge stalking outside and racing off in his curiser. I sighed and walked up to my room plopping down on it and staring off at nothing. That was what was left of me. Nothingness. Charlie had raced off after another arguement about me. I hadnt been eating latley, or doing anything acctually. I showered every morning and brushed my teeth and thats it. I would sit somewhere and stare off at nothing. Charlie was desperate. He hated seeing me this way and i felt horrible for doing that to him but i just could not bring myself out of this misery that had consumed my whole being.

At some point during the time i had been thinking, I had fallen asleep I didnt know for how long but it was dark outside. I stood and went toward the living room stopping at a mirror to look at myself. I was a shadow of what i was before. My eyes looked hollow and unseeing. my skin more pale than before, my hair had grown to my waist in curls that i hadnt bothered to cut, i was thin, much too thin and as i pulled up the sleeves of my shirt i could easily see the scars that etched along my wrists, at least a hundred.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Charlie wasnt home yet, the cruiser wasn't in the driveway like it usually was. I frowned looking at the clock _2:07am._He really should be home by now. I called his phone. No answer. I called again and again, even calling the station. No answer. I began to get frantic climbing into my truck and driving to the diner and bar, he was no where to be found. I thought maybe he would have returned home by now and headed back frantically hoping he had returned while i was away. I felt the panic claw its way in when i saw that there was no cruiser in the driveway.

I entered the house running when i heard the phone ringing, could it be Charlie? I held my breath as i picked up and pressed talk shaking slightly.

"Hello? Charlie?" I said frantically.

"No, no, this isn't Charlie, who am i speaking too?" A voice filled with symapthy asked. I had a nervous feeling and knew something bad had happened in the pit of my stomach.

"This is Isabella Swan, who am _**I**_ speaking too?" I said stressing the I.

"Isabella, this is deputy Frank, i have some very bad news. Charlie passed away in a car accident a few hours ago, im so sorry Isabella" When i heard those words it felt like someone had stabbed my heart a million times. I dropped the phone and sank to the ground unable to stand. I curled up in a ball and rocked myself back and forth. I was really alone now. Phil and Renee had passed away about two months after HE left and now Charlie was gone too.

I gingerly picked the phone back up. "What happends now?" I whispered unable to speak louder than that.

"Well, you are officially 18 an adult so you are on your own and Charlie's body was burned in the crash, its up to you if you want to have a funeral, you get everything. Im sorry for you're loss." With that the man hung up leaving me to drown in my guilt. Charlie had gotten in a car crash because i had refused to eat. It was my fault.

I had absolutly nothing to live for. My true love was gone. My mother was gone. My father way gone. My friends refused to talk to me. I had nothing. No one. I crawled to the couch and fell into a deep sleep. When i awoke i looked at the clock and realized i had been sleeping for the whole day it was 11 pm. I stood and went to Charlies room opening the door cautiously and curling up in his un done bed. I took a deep breath, i could smell him. I thought about his shiny brown eyes and gurggly laugh and i wept. I sobbed. I sobbed untill i had no more tears letting the sobs rake throught me.

I didnt want to live anymore. This was not the life that i had wanted. But how could i die? I didnt want to shoot myself or overdose, i was selfish and wanted a quick death. I thought about all the possibilities and remembered the Volturi. With that i stood and took a quick shower before racing to the airport in my truck. I had tugged on my black skinny jeans and a old flannel shirt that had belonged to Charlie along with his way too big for me sweater and my black converse. When i got to the airport i bought a ticket to Volterra, Italy.

I sobbed the whole way there not caring about the looks people gave me. When i finally arrived at the volterra airport i knew that i was a sight to see. Dressed in a baggy sweater and jeans with limp hair and extremly red puffy eyes. I got into a taxi and arrived at the castle in about ten minutes. I arrived at the lobby where Gianna the human receptionist directed me to the throne room. With a nervous fast beating heart i walked into a grand room with three large thrones and several Vampires.

(ALECPOV)

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus, where seated on their thrones when we heard a beating heart make its way toward the doors. We knew Gianna was working but she wouldnt dare come into this room. the doors opened to reveal a very thin, but very beautiful human girl. She looked to be around my age maybe a year younger about 18. She had long curly brown hair to her waist and was too thin with bloodshot brown eyes and skin as pale as my own. She looked hollow, living, but dead. I felt myself drawn to this person. I remembered now that this girl was the human that Edward had come begging to die because of her.

This time she was alone. Aro stood with a smile and walked up close to Isabella if i remmember correctly taking her hand.

"Isabella, so nice of you to visit us, what can we do for you my dear? And where is you're Edward?" Everyone could see her flinch at the sound of his name.

"I'v come to ask a favor, and i dont know where he is. He left." She said in a whisper knowing that we could all hear.

"What is the favor dear Bella? Left? He left you alone for the second time?" Aro asked curious. Everyone was. Edward had seemed like he honestly loved this girl when we last saw him, i wondered what would have made him leave her again. When you looked at this girl it seemed like she was frail, much too delicate to be left alone and too beautiful to be left.

"I want to die." She said simply, looking up at Aro for the first time. You could see the depression in her brown eyes. She had obviously been crying for more than a few days.

"Die? Isabella, why do come to us if you want to die?" Aro asked sympathy and shock apparent on his face.

"Because i had nothing left to live for. And because Ed- He had said that if someone wanted to die they should go to Volterra and the Volturri would grant them thier wish with ease." She said a hint of desperation on her voice.

"Well, Isabella i dont want to kill you, we are not the soul less monsters that he made us out to be, i would love for you to join my guard, if you would premit it." He said. She looked up at him then back down again in thought.

"Couldnt you just kill me please?" She asked hesitantly pleading with Aro, could she really be that depressed.

"No, im sorry Isabella, but your only choices are too stay here and live with us as a part of our servants, or as a part of our guard. I cannot allow myself, or anyone else to kill you, my dear your a precious child and i dont understand how Edward Cullen left you but i promise you, you will be happy here" Aro said with a great amout of love toward the Isabella. She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you care if i die" She said looking up at Aro. Aro looked back at her at her and smiled sadly.

"Because somehow i feel like your the daughter i never had and i would like it very much if you would consider staying here as part of the guard and also my adopted daughter, the princess of the Volturi.

Isabella's face lit up when she heard the word daughter and her face contorted a few more tears spilling our as well. "Ok, ill be your daughter" With that she ran up to Aro and hugged him tightly. At first he looked shocked and i heard several gasps around the room, no one touched Aro like that. He then smiled and hugged her back.

"Welcome, to the family Princessa Isabella Marie Volturi." He said as she smiled up at him wiping away her tears. "Alec, would you do the honor of showing Isabella to her room and expalining everything to her, Jane and Heidi will pick her up in an hour to take her shopping and tomorrow you will change her into one of us. After the change bring her to me." I bowed slightly to him and gestured for the beautiful girl to follow me.

Once we where a bit past the throne room i spoke up making up my mind to talk to her. "Hello Isabella, princess, my name is Alec Volturi" I said bowing down slightly to her as well and kissing her hand.

"Hi Alec" She said blushing.

** Hmmm...can anyone else feel the love? :D ALice POV next chapter! with more ALec and Bella POV's im still not sure if i want to do a Edward POV or maybe Even Aro POV. Tell me what you think and ill update by tommrow if i get at least 3-4 reveiws! REVIEWW!**

** -Nataliexoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2 Crush

_**You see i never thought that i could walk through fire**_

_**I never thought that i could take a burn**_

_**I never had the strength to take it higher**_

_**Untill i reach the point of no return**_

_**And theres just no turning back**_

_**When your hearts under attack**_

_**Gonna give it all i have its my destiny**_

_**I will never say never**_

_**I will fight untill forever**_

Chapter 2

After Alec had explained the rules to me and after meaningless chit chat with him he showed me into my room. The room was amazing. He called it the Royal Suite. The room was huge apparently it was three floors. The first floor had a grand piano sitting in the back corner, next to the piano where several plush loveseat couches facing the right wall where a large plasma telivision hung with a suround sound system and a dvd player. The floor was made of marble and made everything look elegant and made it look a bit into the old century. In the middle of the room where two staircases that curved to meet at the top much like the titanic. We traveled up to the second floor that was the bedroom. There was a king sized fluffy bed in the right corner with a white gauze canopy. In front of the bed was another telivision and the whole right wall was replaced with glass that looked into a large aquarium filled with fish and coral of all colors when you turned the lights off the back of the aquarium let off a blue glow and the ceiling was filled with tiny stars that looked as if you where laying outside looking up at the sky.

In the left corner there was a balcony and two doors one door leading to a closet the size of my room in forks and the other leading to a bathroom complete with a shower for two and jacuzzi for two. When you went outside to the large balcony that overlooked a small lake and forest there was a black winding staircase that travled up in tight circles to the third floor. At the entrance of the third floor where three hallways. Down the left hallway was an indoor heated swimming pool and jacuzzi along with a sauna and shower. The middle hallway led to an empty room which i decided i would make into a art/singing/fashion designing room. The farthest right hallway led to a small room with all glass walls, the floor was completly filled with real grass and small flowers scattered all over the place there was a white grand piano in the farthest corner and a small pond in the closest left corner. All in all the suite was more than amazing.

"How do you like your new rooms?" Alec asked looking at me his ruby red eyes looking dazzling in the morning air.

"They are absoulutly amazing!, i really feel like a princess with all these rooms, and well, do you think Aro would mind me getting piano lessons i really dont want to waste all these pianos just for decoration." I said mummbling and biting my lip nervously and blushed when i saw he was looking straight at me. Why was i feeling like this? I shouldnt be able to like anyone after what happened with the Cullens. And yet here i was begining to develop a crush on Alec.

"Of course, he would love that. Acctually i could teach you iv played the piano my whole life. would you like a human momment to freshen up before Jane and Heidie come to get you?" He asked poilitly while i groaned nodding my head and blushing again at the thought of him teaching me piano.

"Why the groan?" He asked chuckling.

"I hate shopping." I stated simply. He laughed apparently amused that a girl didnt like shopping.

"Ha Ha. Now which bathroom can i use?" I asked him wondering if they all worked.

"Any one you want ill be waiting downstairs theres a few things in your closet if youd like to change." With that he smiled at me and dissapeared down the stairs. I walked back to my bedroom and opened the closet door. there was indeed a few things. Not much but im sure if Jane and Heidie where anything like Alice they would fix that. I picked out a simple outfit a light blue sundress with sliver ballet flats and a silver short sleeved cardigain. I took a long steaming hot shower and blowdried my hair putting on the outfit. As of right now i didnt have any make up so i didnt bother searching for any.

I made my way downstairs and was greeted by a blonde tiny girl who i knew was Jane and another beautiful woman with carmel colored hair and long legs named Heidie. They both smiled at me.

"Hey Bella! Ready to shop till we drop?" Jane said bubbling with excitement.

"She hates shopping" Alec said snickering. Jane and Heidie both wore matching expressions of shock.

"We'll change that" Heidie said practically dragging me out the door. Jane and Heidie both hooked their hands through mine and sped down toward the garage where we climbed into a yellow porsche and raced off. I guess it wasnt just the Cullens that liked fast cars.

"So where are we going first?" I asked as we arived at a mall that was the size of ten seattle shopping centers put together.

"Umm...Juicy Coture!" The both squealed and led the way. By the last shop we went too my feet where screaming in protest and my arms where heavily ladden with bags full of tops, sweaters, dresses, jeans, skirts, hats, sunglasses, make up, scarves, belts, perfume, langerie, shoes, accesories and more. Everything we had bought had been for me today and all three of us had at least ten bags in each hand. I had also gotten a radio, ipod, laptop, and camera. Jane and Heidie where alot of fun to shop with, they goofed off and made me laugh so hard that i cried, it was a much different experience than shopping with Alice.

"Thanks guys, i had alot of fun shopping with you guys." I said as we got back into the car and raced off into the night. **(AN: I was sooo tempted to stop right here!)**

"So...Bellsie, what do you think of Alec?" Jane said smirking at me then turning to give Heidie a knowing look when she saw the blush that had crept onto my cheeks at the thought of Alecs gorgouse ruby red eyes, and his soft black hair that flopped lazily over his eyes and ears, his lean body and...

"BELLA? HELLOO? Any one in there?" Heidie said waving a hand in front of my face. "Thinking about Alec arent you?" She said giggling.

"Ermm...Uhh..N-no." I managed to stutter out.

"OMG! She likes him!" They both said squealing and giggling at me. I could feel my cheeks brighten. They knew.

"Umm...well...he's really hot" I said quietly blushing and looking at my toes.

"Awwww...Someones got a crush on my big brother!" Jane said smiling widley at me.

"He's your big brother?" I said surprised, they looked nothing alike.

"Well we'r twins but he likes to say that he's older he's only older by like two minutes." She said rolling her eyes in aparrent amusement.

"Oh" I said in reply.

"He likes you too, i can tell, and dont even start to argue, he usually doesnt socailize with anyone especially not humans, and he gave you a tour of your room if it was anyone else he would have just dropped them off at the doorway and left but he gave you special attention" Heidie smirked and winked at me. Jane smiled.

"Im glad that my brother finally found his true love, he's been so lonley" She said with a sigh. Wait what? True love my butt, no one could love me.

"Im not his True Love, there's probably a gorgouse blonde blue eyed girl like Tanya that is perfect and charming waiting to be turned into a vampire to meet Alec and marry him and pick out all the perfect things for a wedding and.." I rambled on as i made my way out of the car and up the stairs to search for my room. Jane and Heidie giggling and and disagreeing with me the whole way.

**HEllO! Next up Alec POV? sooo how do you guys like the story so far? wanna try for 3 reviews before the chapter is up? I have all the chapters written now all i need is for you guys to review alot and they'll come up quickly and without a fuss if you dont review then they'll come up once every two weeks. Thats the deal. Review it or wait.:D**

** -NATALIExoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 The only exception

_**Maybe i know **_

_**somewhere deep in my soul**_

_**that love never last**_

_**but darling..**_

_**you are the only exception **_

_**And im on my way to believing**_

Chapter 3

I knocked on the large wooden doors and waited for Bella to come down. I was drawn to Isabella like i had never been drawn to anyone before. She was esquisite and charming, beautiful and unique. Shall i continue? I was supposed to change her tonight and stay by her side seeing as Aro would be going on a vacation with his wife and would be coming back in a years time. He entrusted me with taking care of Isabella in his absence. I would turn her then teach her our ways and the ways of the royalty. Aro had also entrusted Jane to find Isabella her mate by the time he got back he told everyone to make her as happy as she could be and give her whatever she wanted. He wanted to spoil his sweet angel, his words.

"Oh, hey Alec, is it time already?" She asked nervously, her heart shooting off. She bit her lip and fidgited with her fingers.

"Yes, it is Princess. Are you ready for your transformation. Perhaphs if you wore something a bit more comfortable." I led her up towards her bedroom and went over to her closet. I pulled out some black leggings that went up to the knees and a huge blood red Tshirt that would go up to about mid theigh. I took it back to her and handed it to her.

"Here, you should be more comforable in this, go change and then come back quickly now" I told her smiling. She smiled at me and nodded heading to the restroom. She came out looking damn sexy the tights hugged her legs and the shirt was baggy but still showed her curves. She smiled at me blushing as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"Ok, so where are we gonna do this?" She asked me biting her lip again. I pondered the thought. Where would we be doing this?

"Where do you feel most comfortable?" I asked her waiting for her to pick. She tapped her chin and then her face lit up as she ran toward her balcony and up the winding stairs. I chuckled and raced after her meeting her at the top of the stairs before she could even reach halfway. When she got to the top she took my hand. and pulled me toward the room with the piano.

"Here, i want to be changed here." She said smiling. She lay down in the middle of the small meadow like area spreading her arms our and closing her eyes. She looked so beautiful in that position. Wait, what the hell was i thinking she's going to be a Princess, i was just a guard. I sighed and smiled at her when she looked up.

"Are you ready Isabella?" I asked her kneeling down by her.

"Im scared." She whispered. She closed her eyes, i could see her fingeres trembling slightly.

I carefully pulled her onto my lap gently and wrapped my arms around her.

"Its going to be ok Bella, im sorry for this" I bent down and kissed a spot on her neck and then bit down sinking my teeth into her skin. She yelped out in pain her eyes going wide and a scream ripping out of her. I bit down on both her wrists and then on her neck once more. I wrapped my arms around her while she sobbed and screamed.

"Its burning!" She screamed. I stayed by her side the whole day.

I didnt know how many days the burning had consumed me. At some point i had blacked out completley for which i was gratefull. I awoke some time later and whimpered when i felt the heat and burning centering on my heart. I could hear my heart beat a million miles a minute. going faster and faster every second. Finally the pain suddenly went away and i was aware of the hand that held my own. I opened my eyes and stood at a speed that should have left me dizzy. I looked around myself and was amazed.

I could see every small particle of dust and as i looked at Alec the man that was next to me he astounded me. I could see every strand of hair that draped gently over his ears and eyes.

"Hello, Princess Isabella" He said his rich voice filling my ears. I knew i liked Alec, but now i think i loved him. Was it possible for me to love someone after only what five days? When three of those days where spent writhering in pain. But at that momment i knew it was possible. Because when i looked at him i was lost in his eyes and lost in his smile, and lost completley in my love for him.

**Hello persons:) Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing! Just for that i decided to post the third chapter up a day early:D I hope you guys like it and KEEP REVIEWING! **


	4. Chapter 4 IMPOSSIBLE

_**I remmember years ago **_

_**some one told me i should take caution **_

_**when it comes to love**_

_**And you where strong and i was not**_

_**My illusion, my mistake**_

_**I was careless, i forgot**_

_**Falling out of love is hard**_

_**Falling for betrayal is worst**_

_**Tell them i was happy, and my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Shout it from the rooftops, write it on the skylines**_

_**All we had is gone**_

Chapter 4

When Isabella finally awoke i couldnt keep my eyes off of her. It was fair to say that she was beautiful before the transformation, but after. I could not find the words to describe how utterly and heartbreakingly gorgouse she was. Her skin was deathly pale contrasting and making her ruby red eyes glow along with her brown hair that was streaked with shimmering aurbern and gold as if she had gotten highlights. Her lips where slightly fuller and glossy pink, her eyelashes longer and more curved her face was perfect her nose straight, no blemishes at all and high model like cheekbones. She was more curvy now, you could clearly see her hips and had an hourglass figure but was still thin. She pulled her hair out of the messy bun and it cascaded in messy curls down to her waist in layers her bangs brushing the tops of her bright eyes.

"Hello Alec" She said her voice sounded like the sweetest chimes innocent and charming. I loved how my name rolled gently off her toungue.

"Hello Isabella" I replied looking at her while she looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"Can i go freshen up please?" She asked politly brushing the grass off of her pants and plucking it out quickly from her hair.

"Of course your highness." I said formally bowing my head a bit as was proper treatment to the Princess of the Volturi.

"Oh, dont be silly call me Bella" And with a giggle she was off in the blink of an eye i heard the shower run and heard the pitter patter of footsteps downstairs going into the closet and back into the restroom.

(BPOV)

After i quickly ran to shower and turned on the water i went back into the closet and choose a cute flowing baby blue summer dress along with undergarmets silver metallic heels and a matching silver cardigan. I quickly stripped off my tights and baggy shirt and stepped into the shower. After spending a long time washing my hair and body i stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel. I brushed my long hair and marveled at the color of it. It was no longer plain brown but was a mix of brown and gold with a hint of red. I quickly blowdried it leaving it down in soft curls and pulled on my clothes. I liked what i saw in the mirror i had always thought Rosalie was the most beautiful Vampire i would ever meet or see but now that i looked in the mirror i would certainly give her a run for her money. Especially with my bright red eyes.

Once i stepped out of the shower i was met by a handsome looking Alec whom also had wet hair and a different set of clothing. Obviously he had taken a shower.

"Bella, are you thirst?" He asked me looking concerned and looking down at lmy throat. I swallowed but felt nothing. Was my throat supposed to burn?

"Well, no, i dont feel anything, im fine right now thank you" He looked at me astounded.

"What?" I asked getting self conciouse of him staring at me, even though i was a gorgouse vampire now.

"Well..Ermm...your a newborn your supposed to be thirsty." He said cocking his head to one side cleary finding this situation as confusing as i found it.

"Come, ill take you to the feeding room, maybe once you smell blood youll become thirsty" He gestured for the door and i ran by his side untill we reached a big room with a tall ceiling. He led me in and closed the door locking it. In the corner of the room i could hear several pulsing hearts. Odd. It smelled good, but not in a i want to eat you good, just good, like roses smelled.

"Go ahead Bella, take a pick" He said gesturing for the humans hudled in the corner. I looked up to see their horrified faces each having a mask of terror. There where about five of them two little girls that where obviously twins with flowing blonde hair huddled next to a woman with blonde hair that was pushing them behind her back, obviously the mother. The girls reminded me alot of Rosalie, they where small maybe two years old at the most.

"I dont want any, cant we just let them go please?" I asked Alec. Again he looked astounded. At that momment the rest of the guard flew in and attacked the defenceless humans. After about five seconds their where only two humans left in the room unharmed. The two little girls. Just as Jane was about to pounce on them i found myself next to them and picked them up appearing at another corner of the room instantly along with the girls. That was odd, i didnt run i just appeared. Jane snarled at me and crouched down still snarling.

"You will NOT harm the girls!" I screamed letting out a feirce snarl towards her. Instantly she seemed to remember who i was and her face turned into one of utter terror and guilt. She dropped to her knees and continued to mummble apolagies.

"Isabella, we cannot allow those girls to live. Their mother is dead, so much as we know they have no other family here in Voltera, they are not premitted to stay in the castle to wander they will get hurt here" Marcus said as he entered the room aparently having witnessed the whole thing.

"Hand them over Isabella" He reapeted. I growled quietly refusing to let these two die.

"Cant we put them for adoption or something?" I asked quietly. Thinking.

"No, they will remember us and what we are we cannot allow it." So they would need to be raised by a vampire, maybe...Rosalie.

"What if a Vampire where to adopt them?" I asked suddenly excited.

"You cannot adopt them you have too many resposibilties and things to learn this year, maybe after youv become more acustomed to life here you can adopt a human child later" He said softly with sympathy.

"What if i know another vegaterian vampire whom would adopt them?" I asked.

"Well, who did you have in mind? id they agree to raise them and them change them later then that wouldnt be a problem"

"Rosalie Cullen she's always wanted a baby." I said knowing it was true. I just hoped they didnt leave these little girls like they left me. I remembered when they left me last for the second time. It brought such pain to me that i just wasnt good enough, Victoria had returned to hunt me down and they had simply up and left. Not saying a word to me, all of them, even Alice.

"Well, take them to her, Alec and Jane will acompany you, they are in Portland. You can leave tomorrow, you can stay with them and make sure they are properly taken care of for a week then return here." with that everyone but Jane, Alec and I cleared the room.

"Im so sorry your higheness, i dont know what came over me, i jus-" Ranted Jane, i could tell she truly was sorry.

"Its fine Jane, i forgive you, now lets be on our way and we can stop at a mall to pick up some clothes and food for the girls." I said i picked up the two girls and kissed their cheeks tickling them and making them giggle. I thought about my room and suddenly appeared there. Aparently i had found my power.

**How do you guys like it? BTW ANY IDEAS FOR NAMES FOR THE TWO LITTLE GIRLS? thanks for all the awesome reviews guys:D You all are amazing! So next up is ALECS POV. and i tried to include a bit of why the Cullens left Bella, but there will be a deatailed explanation next chapter :]] SO TELL ME, WHO SHOULD BELLA STAY WITH? ALEC/BELLA, OR EDWARD/BELLA? YOU DECIDE AND REVIEW AND TELL ME. D:**


	5. Chapter 5 Bring me back to life

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where iv become so numb**_

_**Without a soul my spirt sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Untill you find it there and lead it back home**_

chapter 5

(ALECPOV)

I chuckled to myself while watching Bella play with the two babies whom she decided to name Hannah and Savanna. She carried one on each hip and kissed the top of their heads while browsing through the babies section at Juicy Coture. Jane bounced towards us taking Hannah from Bella and tickling her then running off to find some toys.

Bella cooed softly at Savanna and kissed her fingers as Savanna lay her head against Bellas shoulder and cluctched Bellas necklace with her small hand. Bella sighed sadly and continued to look at baby clothes picking out several outfits along with shoes, bibs, socks, and other baby things. I made my way over to her.

"Hey Bells" I greeted her leaning agaisnt the counter where she was browsing.

"Hey" She said trying hard not to sigh again.

"Whats wrong darling?" I said going up to her and kissing her nose softly.

"I want a baby." She said simply kissing the top of Savannas head softly and pulling a few more clothes into the cart she was pushing around.

"Well, maybe sometime later on me and you could adopt a baby" I said gently pushing back a few strands of loose hair that hung on her forehead.

"No, i mean, i want to have a baby, my baby, with your human eyes and my curly brown hair and pale skin and a embarrasing blush and id name her Alexandra Bell." I pulled her in giving her a tight hug making sure not to hurt the baby. I stroked her hair as she continued to babble about the baby she wanted to have, and i was desperate to give her all that and more, i just couldnt. There was no way that she could carry a growing fetus and give birth. It pained me to see her so heartbroken.

"I know, I know, and i promise that we'll find a baby with curly brown hair and my human blue eyes and a embarrasing blush and we'll name her Alexandra Bell Volturi. I love you Isabella, id give you the world if i could." I kissed her lightly on the lips and took baby Savanna from her as she walked through the aisles and finally to the register where the total amout for all six carts that they had filled with baby things amounted to over five thousand dollars. I pulled out my credit card and punched in my pin quickly. Money was not a problem for Vampires. We tended to accumulate billions of dollars in our existance.

"come on Love, time to give Rosalie her surprise."

**Helllo my fellow fanfictioners:D TODAYS MY BIRTHHDDAAYYYY:D lol. so sorry that this chapters really short but come on...its my birthday and i took the time to update for you guys give me a break:D love you all. REVIEW! tell me your opinions!:D thanks for the person who gave me the names HANNAH AND SAVANNA.:D**

** -NATALIExoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**chill out what you yelling for?**_

_**lay back its all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**you would see**_

_**i likeyou the way you are**_

_**when we'r driving in your car**_

_**when your talking to me one on one**_

_**but you become somebody else**_

_**around everyone else**_

chapter 6

I couldnt help but think about how Alec and I had acted at the store today, I pulled Savanna close to me and brushed her hair back kissing her forehead as i thought. Her steady heartbeat helped calm me as i thought about the days events. What in the world had perpelled me to say that i wanted a baby with Alec's human eyes and what had he meant when he said 'maybe one day me and you could adopt a baby'.

I sighed and looked out the window as we began to decend. I wondered if Rosalie would take kindly to the new babies and i wondered if Edward would be at home with them. I couldnt help but still feel something for him and had no idea how he would react to seeing me or the other way around. I looked at Alec from the corner of my eye and giggled when i saw him playing peek a boo with Hannah. He would have been a great father.

I rocked Savanna gently and brushed her hair back as we walked toward the grand white house that reminded me so much of that house all that time ago. It looked like an exact replica of the Cullen household in Forks, Washington. We walked up to the door with all of the babies things and the babies themselves. I knocked twice and turned to look at the baby girls who where resting their heads on me fast asleep.

"I love you guys cutie pies, ill visit every year i promise." I kissed the tops of their little heads and smiled sheepishly as Esme and Carlisle appeared at the doorway with an expression of pure shock. They looked from me to the babies in my arms and to Alec and Jane whom where standing behind me expressionless.

"Bella...Oh honey!" Esme said as she kissed both my cheeks and pulled me into a loose hug.

"I missed you too mom" I said quietly she grinned even wider when she heard me call her mom, and that is what she was, ever since Rennee had passed away Esme had been like a mother to me and always made me feel loved.

"Bella, we'v missed you so much! How have you been, come in come in, who changed you?" carlisle said wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a friendly hug before leading me to the living room.

"So, who are these babies that are just adorable?" Esme said reaching out to hold Hannah and Savannah on her lap.

"Well, thats what iv come to ask about, is Rosalie and the others home?" I asked looking around and listening to the noises in the house. It seemed we where the only ones in the house.

"No, acctually they'll be here in two days they just left to go hunting in Canada" She said with a perplexed look wondering what Rosalie or any of the others had to do with the babies that where situated on her lap.

"Well, we'v brought a gift for Rose" I said quietly gesturing to the two girls.

"You've brought Rosalie babies?" She asked her eyes wide and her girn grew about three times bigger than before.

"Well, yes, you see, when they changed me they brought a group of humans for me to drink from but i wasnt thirsty and someone killed their mother and i wouldnt let them hurt the babies so i decided that i would try and find a future for these babies and i thought about how Rosalie always wanted children but could never have any. They'll have to be changed when their about seventeen or eighteen and this here is Savanna, and the other little one is Hannah." I finished telling them and smiled as Esme kissed her grandchildren.

"Rosalie will love you so much for this, oh bella, so tell us, how did you get changed, how's charlie?" She asked with a gentle smile. My face contorted with grief at the mention of Charlies name.

"Well, Charlie and i got into a fight because of how utterly depressed i was and he found out i wasnt eating so he drove off in a rage, a-and...Charlie passed away in a car accident that night" I said my voice cracking on the last word. "So i went to the Volturi to die and Aro convinced me to become a part of his guard, the princess acctually i am now Aro's daughter." I said my voice full of pride.

"Bella, my love, im so sorry." I turned to look at who's voice that was and openly gaped in shock.

**Hehehehe...yes...i am EVIL! CLIFFFYY:D How do you guys like it so far? and WHO SHOULD BELLA END UP WITH ? EDWARD OR ALEC? it all comes down to the next chapter, or maybe even jasper could end up with bella, major twist next chappy! try and guess:DDD **


	7. Chapter 7 Home

**Thanks for all the reviews:D i reallllyyy aprciate it! so since mostly everyone thinks this should be a BELLA/ALEC story i decided to make it like that your opinions count:D so enjoy the chapter and ill tryyy to make this chappy a lil bit longer. :) love ya all! REVIEW!**

** -NATALIExoxo**

_**Another summer day **_

_**has gone and come again**_

_**in Paris and in Rome**_

_**But i just wanna go home**_

_**Surrouded by a million people, **_

_**I still feel all alone**_

_**just wanna come home**_

Chapter 7

(ALECPOV)

I turned to look at Bella who had an amazed expression on her face as she looked Edward. Obviously she still cared about him. You could see it in her expression. My smile slowly faded to a painfull frown and i could feel the hot tears glaze over my eyes. tears taht would never fall. I growled softly when he called her his love. She stood and was in front of him in the next instant. I had almost forgotten about her new found power. I could feel the hole that had begun to build up in my chest break open even more with a great fury, as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. He grinned at her flashing his perfect white teeth and grinning crookedly. Her hands froze and she became stiff, her eyes glazing over and then falling to the ground clutching her head in what seemed like pain.

I ran to her and pulled her onto my lap and forced her chin up to look at me. Her eyes where wide and still glazed. I thought she looked beautiful like that but it pained me to see her in pure agony.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked urgently while Jane brushed her hair back and let her lean on her chest.

"I can read her mind" Edward said softly looking off into space and focousing hard on something.

"She's having...a-a vision, like Alice, theres a dark room and theres a little girl, she's running toward bella yelling mommy, Bella picks her up and the girl kisses her cheek, everythings bright now and their at a big mansion, Alec and I are both holding Bella's hand and i kiss her cheek and walk into the kitchen" With that Bella blinked several times and shook her head then looked up at everyone surrounding her.

"I-i, i think i saw the future" She stuttered.

"Edward, can you still read her mind?" Asked Carlisle obviously interested in what had happened while Esme rushed to bella's side and hugged her asking her if she was alright.

"No, i cant read her mind anymore. Maybe she's phsycic like Alice and i can only read her mind when she's vunrable like that.

"That might be it. Well, Bella, it looks like you have two powers. Alice will be interested in this." Carlilse murrmered and looked up as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper entered through the front door cautiously sensing other Vampires around.

"BELLA!" I heard a shrill screech and saw bella being tumbled to the ground by an excited Alice.

"Oh, Alice, i missed you so much!" She said kissing Alice on the cheek and wrapping her arms around her. "EMMY!" She called and appeared in front of Emmett hugging him tightly. "Rosalie, i have a gift for you, well two gifts" BElla said quietly and took her hand leading her to the living room where everyone else followed closley behind.

"Those little girls, they lost their mommy and well, i thought you might like to be there new guardian." BElla said handing Rosalie the two little girls. Rosalie's eyes glazed over and she sobbed with silent tears of joy and hugged Bella tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We're not broken **_

_**Just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

Chapter 8

After everyone helped me back up off of the ground I realized something important. Edwards face no longer dazzled me like it had before, I no longer felt weak and vulnerable when he was around, my knees didn't get weak and I certainly didn't have a racing pulse. Some of those things didn't happen when I looked at Alec either, but that was because what I had with Alec was no passing infatuation but real true love. I stepped back away from Edward and buried myself in Alec's arms. I took a deep breath savoring his fresh clean smell. I didn't know when I had gotten so comfortable around Alec, we had never expressed our feelings for eachother until that day in the baby store and even then I didn't know what had come over us. Maybe it was just that we both felt in love with each other and forgot about the whole making it official part. I laughed to myself, partially out of happiness of being in Alec's arms and partially because somehow, I could feel Edward's jealousy radiating off of him. Or maybe I was imagining things. I shook the feeling off and turned around looking up at the faces that had left me over a year ago. I still felt betrayed by them but I could see that they really did love me and really had thought what they were doing was best for me so I decided to let it go, no not forgive them because I didn't know if I would ever come to a point where I could forgive what they did to me, but I let it go.

"Alright, well, Alice, why don't you help our guest get situated into the guest rooms, certainly you don't plan on leaving for a while, right Bella?" Carlisle said while looking at me.

"No, of course not, we plan on staying for about a week just to make sure the girls are going to be getting on well here, if that's alright with you guys." I said as Alice led me, Alec, and Jane up the stairs and towards a hallway.

" well, we only have two guest rooms as of right now, we're still furnishing the other three so I guess two of you will have to stay together and one of you will get their own room, sorry for the inconvenience" Said Alice frowning and gesturing to two doorways.

"I call my own room!" screamed Jane giggling and locking herself into the bedroom on the right.

"After you, princess." Alec said opening the door for and bowing. I laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder reminding him again that he was supposed to call me Bella.

The room was very nice, but not nearly at the level that we, the Volturi, had in our castle. It still felt weird calling myself a Volturi. To my horror, there was only one bed, a queen size double bed in the middle of the room. If I was still human, I would be bright red at the moment.

"Bella, it's ok, remember you're a vampire, we don't sleep" Said Alec in between bursts of laughter.

"Oh, right, I completely forgot." I said sheepishly, he must have seen the look on my face when I looked at the bed.

"Come on, lets go downstairs so Edward can send me death glares again" Said Alec jokingly, even thought I knew he was completely serious. Edward had been sending him looks of death since the minute we walked in.

"Alright, let me just freshen up and change I feel like iv been in these clothes for months." We had been in an airplane since morning and even though I didn't sweat anymore I still felt oddly sticky and hot.

I grabbed a simple outfit that consisted of a loose grey tanktop that was only tight on my breasts, a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans, a bright red bandue for under the shirt and knee high black leather boots. After my shower I decided to just put my long hair up into a messy high bun and went against putting on any makeup. After deeming myself more than decent I put on a smile and made my way downstairs only to find Edward flying across the room and slamming Alec into the wall.

**Hello everyone! I am SO SO sorry that this is my first update in TWO YEARS :0 so im sorry if I get some of the smaller details wrong . So this is kind of a filler chapter but the next chapter will have some bigggggg events and maybe even a lemon or two ;) Thank you for all of the supportive reviews**** And im sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to make the next one twice as long!**


End file.
